


Aromantic Haru Headcanons

by AroAceStories



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aromantic Character, aromantic Haru, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AroAceStories/pseuds/AroAceStories
Summary: Some aromantic Haru headcanons.I'm taking requests for aromantic, asexual, and aromantic-asexual fanfics and headcanons, so if you're interested check out the rules on my profile!





	Aromantic Haru Headcanons

–Haru never had crushes on anyone, so she figured she just hadn’t found the right person yet. plus her father insisted she’d learn to love whoever she was married to 

–due to her sheltered upbringing, she knows little of other sexualities until she befriends the Phantom Thieves. they’re a mix of different sexualities and, one day, she looks up what they are on the internet

–that’s how she comes across the term “aromantic” and reads other people’s aromantic experiences 

–she spends weeks thinking about it. it sounds _right_ , but it’s so hard for her to accept when most of society pushes romantic relationships

–Haru is nervous about telling her friends. it takes a while before she does; she tells Makoto first, and then the rest of the PT, who all accept the information warmly

–she’s oblivious to when people are flirting with her. if someone ever gets too pushy, one of her friends steps in and pretends to be her lover (except Morgana who hisses a warning)

–looooves to cuddle with her friends

–can find the cutest clothes in all sorts of pride flag colors! she gifts them to her friends


End file.
